


Out of the Darkness

by briebellareuse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briebellareuse/pseuds/briebellareuse
Summary: After months of training, Hitomi believes she's ready to unlock the next stage of her powers. However with the new enemies attack Karakura Town, can Hitomi handle her full powers without struggling for control?





	1. Chapter 1

Exhaustion took toll on his body from his constant battles this week. With no given explanation, unusual sighting of hollows and have been appearing within his hometown.

Through each mission, the sightings of hollows increased as they attacked innocent civilians. His spiritual pressure drained from within his body after his battles.  
Deep sleep took over the young man’s form as his eyes closed shut. Ichigo soon drifted off to sleep and finds himself facing a darken room with no signs of anyone.  
Ichigo wanders around wondering where he was.

“Ichigo” a voice said sounding like a little girl. Ichigo looked around and found no sight of anyone present.  
“Whose there?” he shouted out the sound echoed in the deafening silence of the room.  
Ichigo heard a faint sound as the voice broke through the silence and cried for assistance. He rushed out looking at all directions for the source of the sound and who it belonged to.

Straight ahead, Ichigo caught the sight of bright orange and rushed over. It was still distances away but that didn’t stop Ichigo from reaching forward with each step it felt like it was moving further away from Ichigo.

Once he soon reach closer, ichigo recognized the bright orange color for he saw the red ribbon which tied the hair into a ponytail. She was wearing an outfit that resembled the black gi if the soul reapers uniform with the additional matching red ribbon tied around her.

“Who are you?” Ichigo asked dumbfoundedly.

“My name is Hitomi” the girl answered

“Hitomi?” Ichigo repeated to himself unfamiliar by this name. He doesn’t recognize her from his vists to the Soul Society but she had to be a member for she has her sword strapped around her waist in its hilt.

“Listen” Hitomi interrupted his thoughts “You have to get out of here”

“What? Why?” Ichigo asked

“I don’t have time to explain. You need to go now” Hitomi demanded as she rushed in the other direction.

“Wait, hold on” Ichigo said as he rushed after him. He almost caught up to her but the little girl speed was nothing he couldn’t beat.

Ichigo reached out and grasped Hitomi’s shoulder as she was slightly pulled back and she made a sound

“Hey what are you doing?” Hitomi asked.

“I can’t just leave. I heard someone crying and I have to find them” Ichigo answered

“Crying? What are you talking about?” Hitomi said

“I was in my room and I heard a sound like someone was whimpering or crying” Ichigo explained

Ichigo quickly looked at Hitomi “Was it you”

“What?” Hitomi said with such confusion in her face and by the tone of her voice.

“The crying was it you? Tell me so I can help” Ichigo said shaking Hitomi as he grabbed her shoulders again.

“Don’t be stupid” Hitomi said as she shook off Ichigo’s hold on her “There is no one else here but me. So I don’t know how you” Hitomi started to say until she started to hear a sound which she grasped as it became louder. Ichigo grasped as well when he started to hear the sound.

Constant sobs escaped from the area again but both were frozen in shock as they wondered who else was here.  
“You heard that right?” Ichigo asked hoping Hitomi heard it so that he wasn’t hearing things himself.

“Impossible” Hitomi said her voice shaking in fear “No one else should be here”

“Well obviously they are here with us?” Ichigo shouted

“I don’t know but we have to get out of here before we” Hitomi started to say but stopped for the sight in front of her surprised her. It was a young child crouched down on the sandy floor with their arms covering their face. Their shoulders shooked as their continued sobbing started to fire them out. Ichigo started to rush over there but Hitomi grasped his sleeve roughly.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo questioned Hitomi

“Are you serious? You can’t just go after her. You don’t now if it’s a trap” Hitomi said

“She needs our help and I’m not going to leave her” Ichigo said after him and tried to catch up but he had to much of head start it almost reached the crying girl.  
Ichigo stooped down to the girl’s level and got a closer look for she wore ragged clothing and her hair was disheveled. Ichigo tried to reach out but she flinched from this strange unknown contact. His eyes showed such sympathy.

“Listen, you don’t have to worry because that monster will never find you” his words seemed to reassure the little girl as well as calm her anxiety soon cease quivering in fear.

However, a burst of laughter escaped from the little girl. This was no mere laugh of humor or security, it contains elements of hysteria and insanity that of which reminded Ichigo of his hollowed form.

“What the hell?” Ichigo exclaimed

“Get back Ichigo” Hitomi said as she rushed in front of him with her sword ready at hand. The little girl stood up from her crouched position and dark energy swirled and built up around her as her head hung down below.

“Stay back” Hitomi shouted as she pointed her sword at the little girl. The little girl still continued her maniacal laughter as if Hitomi’s words were mere joke to her.

“You really have no idea what’s going on, do you King” the little girl said

“King?” Hitomi whispered to herself in confusion over the meaning of the name.

“Ichigo what is she?” before Hitomi could finish asking her question, Hitomi was taken back by Ichigo’s expression. His body was shaking at the mention of the word “King”  
Hitomi looked back to the little girl, she had become face to face with some unknown creature with alterations towards her child like exterior. Her eyes were yellow with black schlera, her face was covered with black designs near corner of her face. Her bright hair changed through shade until it resembles colorless shades of opaque white as well as being a few lengths shortened mangled on top of her small head.

Pieces of cursed mark that was white with shade of black and red lining formed upon the left side of this young child’s face.  
Ichigo breath is caught in his throat over the horrified sight.

“What’s wrong Ichigo? Aren’t you happy to see me?” said the little girl with a teasing tone to her voice.  
Ichigo immediately woke up.

Ichigo returned to his residence after his day at Karakura High School. Ichigo took heavy steps as he blindly missed family greetings from his two younger sisters and easily maneuver passed through his further offenses with ease. He reached his bedroom placed his school bag near the wooden rims of his desk chair and plopped on his bed as he reminisce today’s event.

Today seemed completely normal compared to months ago where he would be absent for weeks maybe even months.

Ichigo chuckled at everyone’s reactions of his sudden return from Soul Society from his battle with Aizen. His friends were amazed at his slightly taller structure as well as his bright orange hair length which reached just barely touching his shoulders as it remained at the nape of his neck. Their surprised expression so turned to worried looks at Ichigo’s sudden collapse as his spiritual pressure depleted and seeped from his body leaving Ichigo to remain in single white haori.

Ichigo’s smirk soon departed at the realization of Ichigo his soul reaper powers finally processed in his mind. Ichigo shift from his position on his bed as he listed signs of his decrease in his spiritual pressures, his inability to sense or see spirits or hollows within Karakura Town as well as his spiritual abilities disappeared. Ichigo the presence of both his zanpaktou Zangetsu or his hollow form.

Ichigo clenched his fists as he loss feelings of being able to protect his friends and family it was like he lost his sense of purpose.

Ichigo shot up from his bed as he strolled towards his desk and with his homework and textbook sprawled on top of the counter. Ichigo spent hours with his mind was indulged within his studies, that his eyes became hazy as they nodded off but quickly got backup but was having a hard time focusing.

Fatigue took control over the mental battle between exhaustion and begin awakened as Ichigo’s mind wavered off from his homework assignment. Ichigo soon found himself away from his surroundings of his bedroom into the location unfamiliar to his knowledge.

Ichigo peered in all direction but only darkness caught the individual range of sight. Ichigo begins his search for others as he walks in the former direction having no clue on where he must go.

“Where am I” entered his mind as well as other possible conclusions about his sudden destination.

“Whose there?” Ichigo shouted back to pierce through the dark room but the voice hesitates to respond again.

After seconds of quiet, the voice broke through the silence and cried for assistance.

It was a shrill cry of anxiety and Ichigo sprinted for the source and ahead finds bright orange hair color quite familiar towards Ichigo’s own hair. Clear observation showed the bright orange hair belongs to that of young girl along with her wearing a red ribbon tying her bright orange hair into ponytail is she wears clothing of soul reaper with red ribbon tied around her waist.

“Hey where are we?” Ichigo questioned the girl but she continues to look blank at him. His eyebrow quirked at the girl’s strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter. Sorry, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I will try to update every weekend if possible.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. Any form of constructive criticism or feedback is also welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so exhausted"

The words spoken from this young man as he trudged at his feet across the floor and collapsed from exhaustion. Anxiety filled into his stomach in remembrance of the events that befell Karakura town. His eyes focused in the bland colorless ceiling as memories of the battle appeared within his mind. Ichigo was readied for combat until the temperature within the atmosphere had dropped and chilling air formed as small particles of ice and snow fluttered around. 

Ichigo was shocked at the sight of Rukia for she was equipped in soul reaper form with her sword in Shikai form in all its beauty and grace. Ichigo was left speechless, as her battle with the arrancar D-Roy Linker ended with such ease for his cockiness was the reason for his downfall. Underestimating Rukia's skills blinded him from seeing the shining circle of ice arise from the ground encircling him into a pillar of ice, which shattered into particles of spiritual pressure. With that obstacle removed from their path, both soul reapers were set to locate their other comrades until their breaths locked within their lungs from exiting their bodies.

Heavy pressure into the atmosphere nearly rushed the forms of both Ichigo and Rukia upon the sight in front of themselves. In their viewpoint was that of an individual who as unfamiliar to their knowledge. He wore an outfit of white with black linings that would resemble a soul reaper's Gi. This spiritual pressure was unlike any soul reaper they've encountered before. The gaping black hole that resides within his chest resembled that of a hollow as well as the hollow mask near the bottom of his face. Ichigo and Rukia were frozen at stance by his well-structured form, icy blue spiked hair, and fierce eyes closely resembled his hair. Terror personified into the form of a man. Each description of this man was etched into Ichigo's mind including that of his skill powers and abilities. One by one, his opponent counteracted each attack of Ichigo

"Gestuga Tensho"

Red blazing spiritual pressure surged towards the arrancar's direction but was easily diverted and evaporated into oblivion. Ichigo as his offense were diminished as he goes for the defense. Charges downwards as such velocity, the oxygen passes through his face and his hair blew within the wind. Upon reaching ground level, Ichigo prepared for another attack but made contact with multiple punches and powerful kicks. Ichigo releases a Getsuga Tensho but this one felt much differently for its effective left the arrancar with a marring scar deepened in the skin tissue of his chest.

The retreating figure of his opponent frustrated Ichigo but was satisfied nonetheless that no one was badly injured around the area. The intensity of the spiritual pressure form earlier had dissipated which means the possible threat has disappeared. However, the weakened states his comrades shredded any ounce of relief from Ichigo's mind. Each one of his friends were hunched over or placed on the ground of the roof in excruciating pain and inflicted with red soaked wounds from blood seeped through. One by one Orihime was healing them with Shun Shun Rikka ability.  
The fluorescent orange light enveloped her motionless form so the warm glow sooth the fiery sting of their wounds until heir turn of Rukia. The sight of her lifeless form was unbearable towards Ichigo as it brought on her inflicted chest wound. Confronted with their earlier opponent, Rukia must have sensed something unusual that Ichigo couldn't detect.

"Ichigo get away"

Rukia rushed to alert Ichigo but was stopped as the words refused to come out. She felt something pierce her midsection restricting blood flow as she coughs some out her mouth. Dullness soon enveloped her eyes as she fell lifeless and shoved across the street.

As these events went through his mind another subject reached his curiosity—his hollow side. In his earlier battle upon releasing his high level Getsuga Tensho, the barriers of his mind shattered which released his other side to take control of his body. Evidence was shown as dark energy began to fill within his left eye but Ichigo tried to force out back with such strain.  
"If I don't control it's power, there's no telling what would happen" Ichigo contemplated for any possible solution: he couldn't ask the Soul Society for assistance and if Kisuke knew how to he would have told him earlier. It seemed a lost cause but Ichigo shook the nerves out and relax his tension and the stresses of his day away. 

Ichigo found himself in the school hallway but no one was present for class. Ichigo walked forward in search for his next class but each door was wedged shut. On his search for present students, he found an individual seated with the end corner of the room through the door windows. He opened the door that was easily opened their earlier tries. The individual was a girl, as she seems to be scribbling something from her school desk due to the sounds of the scratching wood. Ichigo looked over the girl's shoulder for a better view of her drawing. What Ichigo saw was quite a frightening sight-the form that of Ichigo's hollow mask.

"But why would she…"Ichigo breathing ceased as he soon came face to face with the little girl but something was different. She faced Ichigo with a hollow mask with thin red linings that resembled blood seeping through her forehead, yellow schlera and black seeping through her eye, and maniacal smile plastered onto her face.

"Hello King"

Exhaustion took its toll on his body from his constant battles this week. With no explanation given, numerous sightings of hollows have been appearing in the town of Karakura. Though each mission, the sightings have increased tenfold on each passing day. The releases of spiritual pressure has drain the essence of his body, which causes it to break with exhaustion. 

After days of fighting, Ichigo manages to take a breath of relaxation in his house. Deep sleep took over the young man's form as his eyes closed shut. He soon finds himself facing darken room with no sign of anyone within the perimeter. Ichigo began his search for others as he walks in the forward direction having no clue on where he must go. Left, right, up, down; only the color of black caught the individual range of sight.

Ichigo wondered where he was as his thoughts raced with multiple possibilities of his destination. Just then, the sound a someone calling for help broke through the bitter silence. Ichigo searched the room for signs of the voice as he continued moving forward. He tried to see if he could recognize the recipient's voice but it was too unfamiliar towards him. Straight ahead, the color of bright orange caught Ichigo's peripheral vision similar towards his hair. 

Soon he caught sight of a little girl wearing a solid pink dress and red hair ribbon in a ponytail. Ichigo asked if the girl was lost and she told him she was scared. He asked what was so scary, and she gave the description of a monster similar towards the hollow form of Ichigo.

Ichigo reassured the girl that nothing was wrong then he suddenly heard laughter coming from the little girl. But it was not laughter from an innocent child but rather a maniacal psychopath. He looked and saw the young girl had a mask similar towards the one Ichigo wears as a Vizard. Ichigo back away from the child as she inched closer. As the world starts to close in, all Ichigo could remember was the maniacal laughter of the little girl similar to the laughter of his other side.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you sure?" Rukia said with such disbelief

"Yeah I'm sure. As I was fighting the hollows, there was a bright light piercing through them. It wasn't anything like I had seen before." Ichigo explained which surprised Rukia.

"Bright Light?" Rukia questioned. Rukia had no clue who could possess an ability like that. She tried to remember each ability of the squad captains and lieutenants but no one came to mind. She wondered if this was a legal soul reaper or if it was some fugitive soul reaper. And if so why are they destroying the hollows. Rukia was deep in thought trying to find any possible solution.

"Ichigo I also have questions about your location. How were you able to block your spiritual pressure? I didn't know you could do that." Rukia said with such impress. This was suprising because that was hard for Ichigo. He is an exceptional fighter, determined and with such perseverance and will to fight. But when it comes to spiritual pressure, it was his weakest skill. During the training with the Shiba siblings to control spirit energy, it took some time for Ichigo but he eventually got it but it was a bit unstable when he was distracted. Since then Ichigo has some skill with controlling and detecting spirit energy but not greatly.

"Listen ichigo we should head back to your house. We can contact the Soul Society for the updates on the search." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded in agreement. Both sprinted home and found Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro sitting on Ichigo's bed.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo I told you I was gonna call the Soul Society about the mysterious soul reaper. However, I wasn't going to alert it because it wasn't a major issue so we called these guys. It was the least we could do since they helped us out." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at the soul reaper who were present in the room. They don't bear any severe conditions or injuries since they last battle. What caught Ichigo mind was that despite the severity of their injuries, they managed to recover at such short time.

"Hey are you sure its ok for you guys to be walking around. I mean you just got through fighting some pretty powerful arrancars" Ichigo said with consideration in his voice. He showed real concern for this group of soul reapers. He knew it was their duty to protect those from the world of the living but he generally accepted their assistance as much as they could.

"Hey don't worry about it. It gonna take a lot more than a couple of arrancars to keep us down" Renji said which Ichigo laughed

"That's right. As you are well aware of it is our duty to protect living souls from danger at any cost" Toshiro said.

"Besides we cant let you handle this alone now can we?" Rangiku said and winked at Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo truly admired their dedication towards their duties as squad captains and lieutenants. Ichigo searched around the room because he felt something was missing from within the rooms.

"Hey where are Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Ichigo asked.

"I heard that Ikkaku was working on some training to hone his skills in battle better. He didn't want to be disturbed" Renji answered.

"And Yumichika said he couldn't leave Ikkaku alone" Rangiku answered after him.

"So to get down to business, Rukia tells me there is this unknown soul reaper who is defeating the hollows in the world of the living? Now it doesn't seem they are doing any harm to others but we cannot be sure to trust them. If anything we need to question them on their reasons of fighting and why" Toshiro said.

"But how can we question them? We don't even know where they are" Ichigo said.

"Well they seem to appear when there's an attack on Karakura Town from hollows. So all we need to do is monitor an attack from the hollows and wait to find them. Once the situation is resolved, we can pull them aside and ask questions" Rangiku said.

"But can we really be sure they will cooperate with questioning?" Rukia said.

"If anything goes wrong, we will just restrain them in case they try to resist" Renji said.

Every soul reaper disperse into their homes and rest for the night.

"Don't worry ichigo, we'll know who this person is " Rukia reassured and Ichigo was put at ease of her words. The next day, Ichigo snuck away from attending school with Rukia to do an early monitor search of the unknown soul reaper. All morning, they search for every possible location for hollow attacks but with no success. Hours soon passed but still no success but this didn't stop Ichigo. His determination was driving him to solve this mystery. Ichigo appeared at the far areas of the Karakura Town in the deepened woods with Rukia. Ichigo heaved breaths of exhaustion but that didn't stop him as he was about to sprint until Rukia grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Ichigo stop we have been at this search for hours. We need to rest before we exhaust ourselves"

"No we need to find this soul reaper before.." and suddenly felt the spiritual pressure s few meters from their destination

"Ichigo" Rukia said

"I know" Ichigo said and both sprinted to attack. This hollow was unlike any they have faced before it had enormous muscles and massive in height with the mask's of a bull and its trademark hollow chest in the front. The hollow roared in anger as it was prepared for attack.

"Ok Ichigo this thing is enormous so we might have to do a dual attack formation" Rukia commanded but Ichigo stepped forward suprising Rukia

"Rukia why don't you sit this one out. We don't know if its alone so we need to be prepare and not waste energy. Let me handle it" 

"Ichigo don't be stupid. We need to strategize so we.." but Ichigo charged with his sword out and make impact on the hollow. Ichigo jumps back after the hollow swipes his arm out and Ichigo unleashes its power on blue stream. It hit the hollow but it didn't fatally wound it but it didn't stop Ichigo, the continues to swipe his sword at the hollow in all direction but doesn't made an injury to them. Rukia looks at his useless attacking and shakes her head.

"Idiot" Rukia mutters but knows she has to help him so she keeps into action. Ichigo charges forward with his sword as spiritual energy builds into the blade as he reaches for attack.

"Gestuga.." he said midway before he leaps out of the way from an attack from behind. Suddenly the hollow is frozen in a pillar of ice unable to move. Ichigo was taken by surprise but thankfully it was over.

"Well since that is over, maybe our friend will show their face."

"How can they when you already got the hollow"

"That's what I was trying to say. We had to weaken it before.." and suddenly the sound of cracking was audible and both looked to see the ice pillar breaking realeasing the hollow from its prison. Ichigo and Rukia was caught in surprise as the shards of ice releases and evaporate into atmosphere. Both stare as the hollow slowly marches its way towards them and both soul reaper prepared themselves for battle. 

the hollow screeched in pain as his arm was pierced with a white beam of light.

"Where did that come from?" Ichigo said to himself.

"Don't worry. I got this." A high-pitched voice said to him. 

He searched for the source of the voice and found a little girl in front of him. She was very petite like Rukia but much shorter. She looked to be about the same height as Yuzu and Karin. She wore a black Gi similar to Ichigo's but she wore a red ribbon tied behind her and a sword tied onto her hip. But what really surprised her was her bright orange hair like his but with a red ribbon tied like her sash on her waist.

He was speechless for a moment but realized what she was going to do.

"Get out of here little girl. This isn't something you can handle on your own." Ichigo shouted.

"Don't worry. I can handle it" she chuckled to herself.

"But how?"

"Just trust me?"


	4. Chapter 4

“How the hell did you do that?” Ichigo shouted. 

The sight of such tremendous power released from such a small figure especially a little girl. One would assume Ichigo would not underestimate one’s power by one’s size from looking at Rukia. But this little girl was something else. Not only did she stop the hollow from its blinding rampage, but she literally obliterated it from existence. Ichigo couldn’t detect any spiritual pressure which emanated from the hollow but then again Ichigo isn’t good with detecting spiritual pressure. He mostly left that up to Rukia. Ichigo was more curious about learning Hitomi’s powers and where it originates. During the battle, all Ichigo could remember seeing was a blinding white light which engulfed the form of the hollow. He rushed to Hitomi’s side mind full of questions he is quite anxious to ask her. As he walks to her direction he can’t but feel something quite nostalgic about her. Its as if he knows her but this is the first time they have met. She must of noticed him because she quickly turns in his direction. Ichigo was taken back her bold outlook for in his eyes she didn’t seem a threat to him.

“Listen kid. You shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous for a little kid”  
“Did you not just see me take down that hollow? I think I can handle myself better. Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t be involved. I saw you having trouble.”

Ichigo groaned at her cocky behavior and her insult of him needing help from a little girl. 

“Wow you should see your face right now. It looks really stupid right now” Hitomi said in between giggles.

Ichigo grew angry being insulted by this little girl and wasn’t going to let her talk to him that way.

“Hey you got some nerve talking to me like that” Ichigo boasted out.

“Whatever. Anyway like I said, you couldn’t have done it without my help. Exactly I did most of the work” Hitomi cheekily said.

Ichigo grew angrier for he didn’t like the behavior of this girl. And to think he wanted to ask more about the girl’s power. Now he could care less about asking the girl.

“Listen I don’t want to start no trouble. I just wanted to thank you for your assistance.” Ichigo calmly said to Hitomi with ease. Ichigo began to walk away, which surprises Hitomi.

“Hey where you going?” she asked.

“Home why? Don’t you have somewhere to go” he responded

“No I don’t”

With such a response it was hard to see her say such a sad response with a smile on her face. Ichigo can’t help but feel a little surprised by her actions and wish to do something.

“Say, why don’t I come home with you?” Hitomi suggested. Her request caught Ichigo by surprise for her boldness. He just met her today and already she wants to follow him back home.

“W-wait a second. What do you mean can you come home?” Ichigo stuttered. “I’m sure we could find you some other place to go. Maybe a friend or..”  
Ichigo’s blabbering ceased for he caught a glimpse at Hitomi who looked at him with pleading eyes, which he couldn’t resist. He tried to turn away but Hitomi was still pouting but this time with tears in her eyes. Ichigo groaned at his weakness of children in need so he had to comply with her request.

“Alright you can come”

“Great. Let’s go” Hitomi said as she skipped down the sidewalk. Ichigo was stunned at the young girl’s performance.

“This kid is going to be the death of me” Ichigo groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ichigo raised from the bed groggily for he had received no sleep last night. His thoughts were filled with guilt at his harsh words towards Hitomi and he worried something could have happened. Ichigo was so focused on his thoughts he blocked out the outside voices of his mind.

“Hey Ichigo” a voice shouted and suddenly a fist collided with Ichigo’s face as he flew across the room and hit the walls. As he remains crumbled in the corner, Ichigo raises with such anger filled inside his body.

“Rukia, what the hell?”

“That’s what I want to know. I tried calling you but you wouldn’t answer me” 

“Oh sorry. What were you saying?”

Rukia sighed at Ichigo’s ignorance. “What I was saying was that I’m trying to find readings of our unexpected guest that appeared”

“Unexpected guest?” Ichigo remembers the little girl.

“Yeah that’s right. The unknown soul reaper has been destroying hollows for the past week”

“What? How come we are now just realizing this?”

“Well you mean you just realizing this. I’m detected that this soul reaper is very skilled with hiding both there’s and the hollows spiritual pressure from being detected by others”

Ichigo remembers his encounter with the girl and couldn’t find any depletion or exhaustion from her spiritual pressure. Then again, Ichigo is well known for his terrible skills in detecting spiritual pressure.

“Listen Ichigo” Rukia said “I’m going to find Renji and see if he could assist with the search for this soul reaper. You can help by patrolling around Karakura Town. Let me know if you find them so we can deliver them to the Soul Society”

“Right” Ichigo agreed but deep in his mind, he knew he wasn't going to really do that. Ichigo was not going to let some captain interrogate some little girl on information she probably has no ideas about. So to prevent that from happening. Ichigo had to find this girl before Rukia and Renji do or worse one of the squad captains.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo sprinted through the air as he pounced from every rooftop building but no luck. He couldn’t find any sign of the little girl.

“Geez where the hell is she? Dammit she better not have gotten herself in any trouble” Ichigo groaned in frustration. Just as he thought his search was over, he caught sight of something bright orange within the crowd of people. He knew that color anywhere and was quite familiar of it.

“Finally there she is” Ichigo said with such relief as he finally found the little girl. Ichigo made his way down the streets of Karakura Town but something caught him off guard.

“Huh, whose that with her?” Ichigo questioned. 

Hitomi strolled through the streets of Karakura Town viewing the many interesting sites. Finally, she was able to travel around more instead of being well contained in some prison. Not once was she allowed to enjoy the outside world and experience new things and meet new people. Hitomi hated being restrained and she wanted to venture out more. Others have said it was for her protection for others would not understand her unique qualities but deep down she knew it was for the protection of others from Hitomi.

Hitomi became confused for she had no idea where to go. This is her first time here in Karakura Town so she had no idea where she was. She began to take different route each time but winds up at the same spot at the traffic light pole. 

“Geez I’ve been walking in circles for hours. Where am I?” Hitomi groaned

Hitomi looks for anyone who can tell her where to go from here. What caught here attention was four boys walking down the sidewalk from across the street. They all wore soccer uniforms and one boy was holding a soccer ball underneath his arms and they all looked sweaty from the arms, faces, and backs, which told her that they came from playing soccer.

“Well they might know a bit around the area. I’ll ask them” 

Hitomi sounded with such hope in her voice. Hitomi waited until the lights turned and the streets were cleared of the traffic. As the light signaled green, Hitomi rushed to the other sidewalk and chased after the group of boys but they were too far and Hitomi was quite a distance away.

“Hey excuse me?” Hitomi shouted and the boys turned around to look who called out to them. Hitomi faltered her step as she was breathing heavily and soon regained her posture. The boys looked at her like she was crazy until Hitomi finally spoke after her heavy breathing.

“Hey, I…am lost. Can you…guys…help me?” Hitomi asked through each breath. The boys looked at each other and suddenly laughed. Hitomi was confused because she didn’t say anything funny.

“You don’t know where you live? What are you stupid?” one of the boys said mockingly.

Hitomi grew irritated at their rude behavior. But she was going to be the bigger person and not react to their taunting. The boys took notice of her anguish expression upon her face and continued their mocking.

“Aw look. We made her mad. You’re not gonna cry are you?” another of the boys said and continued laughing.

Hitomi was beginning to lose more control in restraining her emotions and feared she was about to explode. Her fists were clenched with such force her knuckles turned white and veins began to appear up to her forearms. Not going to give the boys the satisfaction of breaking her composure, Hitomi began to walk back across the street.

“Hey where you going? I thought you needed our help getting home” the first boy said as he stepped in front of Hitomi’s way and his group had followed. 

“Please move” Hitomi whispered lowly as she looked down to hide her face.

“What’s that? Speak up we can’t hear you” he said and his friends laughed with him. 

Hitomi didn’t respond to his question and continued looking down. What the boys didn’t notice was that Hitomi’s spiritual pressure was fluctuating and began to build up in her hands but it was quite different than usual. Instead of the color tone of blue, it appeared pitch black and shown in streams of thin black lightning streams. Her nostrils were flared, her teeth clenched and she growled in frustration. This different kind of spiritual pressure spread from within her body and it was releasing with the atmosphere in multiple streams.

“Whatever, we shouldn’t be wasting our time with this freak” The boy said as he walks off with his friends following him.

As the group of boys walk off, they looked back at the girl who just left and something was different about the girl than earlier. The boys were shaking in fear but kept up the appearance of tough guys. Hitomi remained looking up to avoid the gaze of everyone within the area. Hitomi soon disappeared from sight and the boys looked frantically for the girl. She soon gripped the boy’s neck and squeezed the air supply from his lungs and he grabbed her hands hoping to loosen the grip but with no success. Just as he was about to pass out until something or someone intervened.

“Hitomi stop.” Someone shouted and Hitomi instantly regained back her conscious mind and let the boy go.

He landed hard on the ground and coughing as the oxygen reached his aching lungs all at once. The boy scrambled from the ground and pushed past his friends and ran away and them following behind. Hitomi walked away only to be collided with strange wall which turned out to be Ichigo’s chest. Hitomi looked up to find his usual scowl but was filled with such confusion at what he just witnessed.

“What’s wrong? You looked like you seen a ghost.” Hitomi giggled. 

Ichigo was surprised at her change in behavior but relaxed for she didn’t seemed to remember what just happened. Ichigo was still at a lost of what just happened.

“Tsk. Whatever. Listen, I need to ask you some questions so I need you to follow me”

“I don’t know. It seems kind of strange. Have we met before”

“Don’t play games we met each other last week after you battled that hollow” Ichigo growled

Hitomi pretend to recall this event but she knew who he was. Her face comically lit up as she pretend to remember.

“Oh yeah now I remember. How it’s going?” Ichigo calmed his nerves at her mockery. 

“Never mind. Let’s just go before..” and suddenly a stream of spiritual pressure filled the air but was different. It was like the temperature had dropped below and it felt very eerily and cold. Their bodies were filled with coldness and fear like nothing before.

“It’s probably just another hollow. You better change into your soul reaper form.” Ichigo ordered Hitomi as she changed despite just being ordered around.

Both Hitomi and Ichigo reached their swords and prepared for what was to come. Hitomi caught sight of something in the distance. 

“What is that?” Hitomi questioned as the thing came into focus. The figure had the appearance of black shroud around its figure. It had two things sticking out of its head that had the appearance of antennaes. It also had claws and long feet that looked frightening. 

But what was really scary was the coloring of the eyes which was very yellow and lifeless. The figure were at great heights from Hitomi and hunched over. It looked like it wasn’t going to attack or make a move so Hitomi still kept her guard up. Hitomi walked up to approach the figure and that’s when it attacked again which Hitomi easily dodged.

“So it was you that attacked huh? Well no matter you’re as good as dead” Hitomi said as she raised her sword to attack.

“Piercing Light” Hitomi screamed as a stream of bright white light shot from the blade of the sword. It pierced through the creatures chest and it disappeared into oblivion.

“That was easy. Too easy” Hitomi said sounding a little disappointed.

“Oh well” and Hitomi walked away but stopped as something caught her eye. In the creature’s spot, three more appeared out of nowhere.

“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy” Hitomi sighed and unleashed another attack from her zanpaktou.


	7. Chapter 7

As the white stream of energy hit the three creatures more came in their places. Hitomi was shocked at the action and continued firing her attacks. One by one, the creatures continued to materialize after some were destroyed.

“Getsuga Tensho” Ichigo shouted and the black streams of spiritual pressure surged at the hollows destroying them all at once.

Ichigo looked at Hitomi with a smirk plastered on his face which Hitomi groaned in frustration. Then suddenly, more of the creatures were materialized but multiplied more. Hitomi returned the smug look to Ichigo who muttered an insult under his breath. As the creatures cornered in on the two soul reapers all they could do was continue fighting and stand strong. Attack after attack was shot out and the creatures kept materializing in thin air and cornering in on them. Their spiritual energy was depleting with their excessive use and was becoming exhausted. Ichigo raised his sword and slash the creatures with the assistance of Hitomi but no change.

“This isn’t working. Sooner or later we’ll be drained of energy and eventually be defeated” Hitomi thought.

What some like an impossible situation and there was no way to escape, someone came at the last moment. 

“Hado #33 Sokatsui” a voice shouted and a burst of blue lightning like energy shot out and pierced some of the creatures. This shocked Hitomi as she saw a grin on Ichigo’s face. In the air came Rukia who was unknown to Hitomi. She didn’t know if she could trust her even though she just saved them.

“About time Rukia” Ichigo said

“Oh shut up. I got here didn’t I?” Rukia asked

Ichigo smirked which Rukia returned as both were ready to fight.

“So do you know what they are?” he asked Hitomi.

She was taken by surprised for this isn’t like her normal fights. She was usually alone and never had associated with others especially if it was forced upon her father. Still she had to show she was present in the fight.

“Um, no I don’t know. This is the first time” Hitomi answered

“Well this is perfect. How do we stop them?” Ichigo asked

“I don’t know” Rukia answered

As the two soul reapers contemplated on their next strategy. Hitomi had an idea of what might work. She didn’t know if it would work but she had to try something. If not, these creatures will continue to invade Karakura Town and there is no telling what they will do. Gusts of wind surrounded Hitomi’s form as she began to gather within the core of her body. 

“Bankai” Hitomi shouted as a bright white energy came from Hitomi’s body and shifted into a massive pillar of white spiritual energy. 

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see the shift in power of the young soul reaper. Once the pillar evaporated, they spotted the same young soul reaper but much different. She wore white Chinese battle dress with black leathered waistband, wide leather strap hanged over top dress, and intricate pattern design of numerous designs of various vines spread throughout as well as the bottom ends of the dress. Her red ribbon was missing and her hair fell down her back as bright fiery flames over top the black leathered shoulder brace and leather wristbands. Her innocent child facial expression was replaced that of a serious solemn look. This new form took both Ichigo and Rukia by surprise as this was hard to believe this soul reaper was so young had achieved the stage of Bankai.

“You might want to stand back” Hitomi spoke finally as the tone of voice was serious and focused.

Ichigo and Rukia was taken back by the authority within her voice but still heed to her warning. As they sprinted out of the line of fire, Hitomi raised her sword and pierced the ground with such force. Four streams of white energy surged from the blade and travelled in the direction of the creatures. The streams formed a circle around them which restricted them and raised into a clear white pillar of light trapping them within this prison. The creatures frantically moved from within in hopes to escape but it repelled them from exit. Suddenly clear pillar soon began to shining brightly as light filled within and destroyed the creatures within nothing of their remains left. Ichigo and Rukia had shielded their eyes as they soon began to focus on what just had occurred. Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the soul reaper once they were brought back from their thoughts.

“Thank you” Ichigo said

“No problem” Hitomi said

“Such power. The likes I have never seen. Tell us who are you” Rukia asked

“My name is Hitomi.” Hitomi said and suddenly she fell backwards into the hard ground and passed out. On the walkway home, there was a deafening silence between the three soul reapers. Ichigo was still curious about the young girl. He wondered so much about this girl where she came from and why is she here. Hitomi opened her eyes to find a bedroom quite unfamiliar to her. She was tucked within this soft bed and was wearing a pair of long bright pink pajamas as her clothes laid at the head of the bed. She looked around her surroundings and wondered who brought her here. She has no memory of today’s events since her battle with those creatures. She grabbed her head as it began to ache trying to recall today’s events in her mind.

“So you’re finally awake” a voice said as Hitomi jumped at shock and found Ichigo outside the bedroom doo.

“Where am I?” Hitomi demanded

“You’re welcome” Ichigo grumbled “Anyway you’re in my bedroom”

“How did I get here?” Hitomi asked

“When you passed out, I carried back home” Ichigo said

Ichigo heard a soft moan sound and looked to see Hitomi shifting for comfortable and yawned lightly. Ichigo grinned at this sight because despite the abilities of this soul reaper, she is still a little girl and nothing changes that.

“You know looking at her, you can hardly believe she stopped those creatures attack” Rukia said

“You’re right” Ichigo said “Well now that we’ve found her, we should tell the other captains” Rukia said

“No, let’s let her sleep because she has had a long day” Ichigo said

“You’re right” Rukia said


End file.
